Daddy DoLittle
by iheartfillintheblank
Summary: When Klaus shows up on her doorstep with a baby, Caroline knows shes in for a long night. What she doesn't know is that she will fall in love with this little girl and in turn, her father.
1. Baby Blues

**A/n: Hey guys. Just a quick couple of things to know. This story takes place literally like 24hrs after Tyler and Caroline break up. As to why I haven't decided yet. This is technically a companion fic but you don't have to read the first one (Daddy's Little Angel) to know whats going on. If you have any questions please pm me and i will do my best to answer them!**

* * *

"Fucking Rose why didn't you just let him on the board with you!" I yell at my computer screen, sobbing as Rose shakes Jack uselessly. "You promised!" In hindsight, Titanic might not have been a greatest post break up movie choice. Fresh tears run down my face and I shove more ice cream in my mouth.

"Bitch alert. Bitch alert. There is a bitch on the other side of this phone do not pick it up." I reach over and quickly pause my movie before picking up my phone. I knew it had been a good idea to download that ringtone.

"Hello Rebekah." I say easily.

"Have you seen Nik?" she asks, not bothering with formalities.

"Um…no? Why is everything all right?" I would never admit it aloud but I was a little worried. She sounded panicked. The dial tone sounds in my ear. I look down to see the call ended sign. "OK then." I press play on my movie. Ten minutes later a knock sounds at my door. I sigh and pause the movie again. Who would be here at three in the morning?

I get up and walk to the door quickly. Looking through the peep hole I find Klaus covered in blood and holding a bundled blanket on my porch. I groan before opening the door.

"Yes Klaus?" I ask, trying to get a look inside the blanket. It was bright pink and moving.

"I need your help." He says. I refrained from saying 'no shit'.

"Come in." I say, stepping back to open the door wider. As soon as he moves to enter, the bundle erupts into screams. It's high pitched and absolutely irritating.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Klaus says looking down at the bundle which I have determined carries a baby. He rocks his body back and forth creating a swaying motion. The baby quiets almost immediately.

"Klaus," I say tentatively once he was inside the threshold. "Whose baby do you have?" Joy overtakes his features as he smiles fondly down at the baby.

"She's mine." He reply's proudly and I resist the urge to coo at the cuteness. I sigh and move to the front room. This was going to be a long night.

"How is that even possible?" I ask confusion seeping into my voice. "And who is the mother."

"My werewolf side is able to procreate. Hayley Marshall is the mother." I jump up from my seat.

"You slept with that were-slut!" I exclaimed. I was genuinely hurt that he would sleep with one of my arch enemies. I had raised my voice considerably and the baby started screaming again. This time Klaus' rocking didn't stop it. I opened up my arms and took the baby from him. Then I lifted it so that I could lay it down on my shoulder. "When as the last time you fed it?" I ask. He straight up growls at me.

"She is not an it. Her name is Amelia. And I haven't fed her, because she won't eat anything I give to her. I tried blood, I tried milk, and I even tried regular food." I sigh at him but don't yell because Amelia has just quieted down. I pull out my phone and text Rebekah. Better to keep this in the family.

'Where are you? I need some baby formula and blood.'-C

'I knew he would come to you! I will be there in fifteen minutes.'-R

With that disaster averted, I looked to Klaus. "You have some explaining to do mister."

And so he did. Everything from sleeping with Hayley ( I cringe internally) to Davina (who I definitely want to meet) to Hayley giving birth and running as soon as she gets the chance (called it) to running for four hours straight from New Orleans to protect Amelia from the witches. By the times he's explained everything, Rebekah has shown up.

"Oh thank god." She says when she sees us in the living room. She takes her niece from me in exchange of blood and baby formula. I want to keep holding Amelia but I understand that I'm not her mother or even her aunt. That doesn't stop me from feeling smug when Amelia screams as soon as she leaves my arms. I focus on making the baby food. Its a distraction and something I can handle, despite the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

I quickly move to the kitchen, throwing the blood in the microwave and finding a baby bottle at the back of a cupboard. When the blood is sufficiently warm I mix in baby powder and shake, creating a pink looking drink.

"Give Lia to Klaus." I tell Rebekah when I'm done. They both raise eyebrows at me and I sigh. "Klaus is her father he needs to know how to feed a baby." Rebekah begrudgingly hands Klaus his daughter and I show him the proper way to hold her when feeding.

I give him the bottle and he flounders. "You have to hold it for her. She doesn't have the muscles to do it herself. Don't shove it in her mouth either, just put it close enough she can latch in when she's ready." Klaus does as he's told and Lia quickly drains the bottle.

I run to the bathroom and grab a rag. When I get downstairs Klaus is tickling Lia relentlessly. "I wouldn't do that." I say.

"Why?" Klaus looks up just in time for Lia to spit up her meal.

"That's why. Plus she won't start giggling for a few more months." I sigh and quickly take Lia from him wiping her face. "Hurry up and wash your hands." I say gesturing to the kitchen. He nods and does.

I look around to see Rebekah sitting with my computer looking grossed out. When Klaus gets back, I show him how to burp a baby. He looks equal part fascinated and disgusted by the whole process.

"Thanks you." He says to me when Lia is finally asleep in my arms. "I'll take her home now." I laugh quietly.

"Um…yeah no. She needs to stay here." I say.

"Why?" Rebekah asks. "We know how to feed her."

"Seriously?" I ask. "First of all she'll be up in a couple of hours and hungry again. Second, do you have any blood or baby formula or even know how much to feed her? Do you have proper clothes, or somewhere to let her sleep? Do you know a supernatural doctor to help you figure out if she's healthy? What about blankets? Do you even know what a swaddle is?" I could've gone on but they already looked pretty scolded. "Now I'm going to go lay her down on my bed and then go through my baby stuff and hopefully find enough to get you through until we can go shopping. You," I say pointing at Klaus, "Come with me."

He dutifully follows me and watches as I place Lia on the bed and surround her with pillows. "We'll have to check on her every once in a while to make sure she doesn't fall or smother herself." I turn without acknowledging him and walk to my mother's room. I open the trunk at the foot of her bed and dig for blankets, spit up rags, onesies, clothes, toys, bottles, and anything else we might need.

Once I gathered it all, I shoved the clothes in the wash and set off to find a diaper bag for the rest. Klaus followed me without question carrying stuffed animals I shoved at him. I had to stop and take a picture because the big bad Klaus Mikaelson with teddy bears falling out of his arms and a serious expression on his face was perfect.

By the time I'd found everything and sorted it, it was five am. Klaus sits one end of the couch. I collapse down after him and rest my head in his lap. It was more comfortable than the chair and Rebekah was already seated on the other end of the couch. Klaus hums in contentment and starts playing with my hair. Rebekah's rolls her eyes at us and I retaliate by sticking my feet in her lap. She makes a face but doesn't push me away. I settle, just about to fall asleep and a scream sounds from upstairs. I slowly get up.

"Come on Daddy do little, time for lesson number two."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Feel free to correct me on any mistakes I made as far as raising a baby goes but I did do a little research for this so hopefully its correct. Please R&R! **


	2. Friends Suck

**A/N: This chapter did not want to be written. Warning there is a little bit of Elena bashing and its not because I dont like Elena but purely because it needed to be done.**

Its takes a week of having a newborn baby in my house before I crack. Klaus is bouncing Amelia (or Lia as I've deemed her) on his knee a little too hard. Not enough to hurt her granted, but my tolerance level was non-existent.

"Klaus!" I snap at him. "You have to be careful. She may be your daughter but she did not inherit your invincibility. You will give her brain damage." That was a lie but I'll be damned if his expression wasn't worth it. He gingerly sets her back down on her baby blanket. Lia pouts but soon became fascinated with a rattle in front of her.

"I'm sorry love." He says sincerely a fearful expression on his face. "I didn't know that."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry , I am just so tired." He nods understandingly.

"Amelia and I can leave." he offers, "I mean it shouldn't be too hard for me to care for her now." I raise my eyebrows. A week of training did not make him qualified to raise a child.

"We need more diapers." I say instead of arguing. Weirdo thought he was going to leave. I still had so much to teach him.

"Ok then." He says dropping the subject. "We can go now." With that he scoops up Lia again. He lays her on a recently purchased changing table and reaches under to grab a skirt and a jacket. He puts them on her before strapping her into the car seat. "Do we need anything in the diaper bag?" he asks.

"Uh…formula." I stutter, startled by how domestic this whole thing was. He nods and hands me the car seat before running down the stairs, presumably to get more baby formula. I smile fondly and look down at Lia. "You have the greatest Daddy ever you know that?" I whisper. She unsurprisingly doesn't respond.

* * *

The first time the rest of my friends meet Lia, I nearly kill them. Its about a month later and Lia is laying down for her nap. I was sitting on the couch for some much needed p&q. Klaus was helping Rebekah set up a nursery in the Mikaelson house leaving me to fend for myself. There was a silent agreement amongst the siblings that I would be moving in as well. I'd told them that they still had much to learn but in all actuality, I was attached.

Forty minutes later my eyes are just about to close when I hear a rustling in the kitchen. I assume its Klaus and allow my eyes to droop again. Hun, never thought the idea of Klaus in my kitchen would be a comfort. It's probably just seeing him with Lia, I assure myself.

When the door to the fridge slams I jump. Lia has sensitive supernatural baby hearing and will wake up. Klaus is perfectly aware of this fact and wouldn't have slammed the door. I stand and creep into the kitchen eyes vamped out. A flash of brown hair shows and I pounce.

"Dammit Caroline!" a voice shouts from under me as I tackle it. I look down at Elena and automatically shush her. As if on cue a scream sounds from my bedroom and I groan. I stand and am met with the curious expressions of Bonnie and Elena and I'm assuming Katherine.

"See what you guys did?" I reprimand. "Now she'll never go back to sleep." I stomp off to my bedroom and find Lia struggling in her swaddle. I gently untangle her before hoisting her up on my hip. She's sniffling her anger at me but is otherwise pretty silent. I grab her binky on the way out of the room and let her suck on it in favor of crying. I run down the stairs, careful not to jostle Lia to much.

The girls stand and gawk at me as I effortlessly make a bottle whilst bouncing Lia on my hip. Then I move to the front room so I can sit down while she eats. The tripod unexpectedly follow me.

"So," I prompt looking at them expectantly. They better have a damn good reason for waking up the child who sleeps for no one. Bonnie looks torn between curiosity and anger, Elena looks thunderstruck, and Katherine now looks nonchalant.

"They were worried about you." Katherine says finally, gesturing to Bonnie and Elena. "I was just bored."

"Why were you worried about me?" I ask. Elena raises her eyebrows.

"You haven't been school in weeks, you stopped answering your phone, and we haven't seen you since the fight with Tyler." She says irritably. I knit my eyebrows together. It hasn't been weeks has it?

"I broke my phone?" I offer. My brand new cell in my back pocket starts to play Amanda Seyfrieds 'Little Red Riding Hood' at that exact moment. "Hold on." I say up at them. I pull the phone out, ignoring their glares and answer quickly.

"Hey Klaus." I say easily, and watch as all three womens jaws drop.

"Hello love." He replies. "Is she awake yet?" I know he means Lia.

"Yes. I got some unexpected visitors and she woke up."

"Oh well, I'm off to that god awful baby store. Do we need anything?"

"Yeah, um we're low on formula and baby wipes. And blood."

"Noted. Can I talk to her?" I smile. Klaus absolutely adores talking to Lia.

"Of course." I reply taking the now empty bottle from Lia and pressing the phone to her ear. I hear his muffled voice through the phone and Lia smiles at what he says. She gurgles in response to him and I smile fondly down at her. When he says goodbye I take the phone back and set Lia on her belly blanket on the floor. She reaches for her toys and ignores us.

"So how long have you been playing house with Klaus for?" Bonnie asks once shes safely on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Well first you adopt a little girl and now you're having domestic phone calls with him." Katherine supplies amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Adopt a…?" I look at them in confusion and then it dawns on me. I start to laugh hysterically. "Oh my god. You think I adopted Lia?" I'm met with blank looks.

"Well, yeah. I mean the way you interact seems like a mom and kid to me." Elena says.

"Hun. Well Lia is Klaus' baby, by blood. I've just been teaching him how to care for her." They still looked confused.

"Did he compel you?" she asks.

"Compel me?" I ask, "To do what?"

"That's a no." says Katherine.

"Then why would you help him?!" Elena demands angry now. Lia startles at her tone and starts crying. Ive had just about enough. I stand and go scoop up Lia rocking her gently.

"Look this little girl in the eyes and deny her a halfway normal upbringing." I demand of Elena. "Because if I didn't help Klaus, that's exactly what I would've been doing. He didn't know the difference between a binky and a diaper so I took them in. And I may be attached now but you have no place to judge me for developing a potentially dangerous attachment." Elena stares at me incredulously before huffing and storming out. The other girls share a look and Bonnie sends me an apologetic glance before they follow her out.

I look down at Lia. "Friends are stupid anyways." I say and she gurgles like she agrees.

* * *

**So there we go. Please review and let me know what you think and what baby milestone I should hit next. Theyre will be a little more Klaroline in the next chapter.**


End file.
